How It Began
by vinny1996
Summary: When she met him during Bill and Fleur's Wedding, Mafalda Prewett never thought Viktor Krum will be her true love. Set during and after Deathly Hallows.
1. The Wedding of Bill & Fleur Weasley

**August 1, 1997: The Burrow**

**It was the night of my cousin, Bill, and his wife, Fleur's Wedding. It was a great time. Everyone dancing, drinking, laughing. It made it seem like all the bad things went away. **

**My parents or me have never been to a wedding in the Wizarding world. It was new to all of us. I thought it was wonderful, while my mum and dad thought they should have had a Muggle wedding.**

**I saw my cousin, Ron dancing with Hermione Granger. I've seen them around Hogwarts, arguing and laughing. But, they seemed to have gotten closer, they seemed to have been in a relationship. The last time I saw Ron or Hermione was at Dumbledore's funeral, Ron was comforting Hermione. I loved looking at the two of them, they just seemed like the right couple.**

**Bill and Fleur danced wonderfully! They danced in sequence, as if they were both one person. I was so happy for the two of them, it was a happy time. An hour later, all the guests were still dancing the night away. I was sitting at a table near the entrance of the tent with my mum and dad.**

**Before you could think, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. The lynx landed in the middle of the astonished dancers. Everyone's heads turned. The Patronus' mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

_**''The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.''**_

**The last words the Patronus said, **_**"They are coming,''**_** had shaken everybody. The Ministry of Magic has fallen? The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, dead? I had never though "They'' could break into the Ministry. Everyone in the wedding had started to panic, everyone started to run in different directions. Many people began Disapparating.**

**I took out my wand. Me and my parents got out of our seats, but it was too late. The Death Eaters have arrived. They started casting spells all over the place. I told my parents to duck for cover.**

**"Mum, dad. Get inside the Burrow, you'll be safe there.''**

**"But Mafalda," said my dad. "You must come with us. You can't use magic out of school. You are only fourteen.''**

**"I know. But if many people are using magic around me, the Ministry will not know who are casting spells. I'll be fine.'' My dad nodded and got up and ran with his head covered to the Burrow. My mum was still kneeling, she looked frozen.**

**"Mum, please." My mum got up, she looked at me for a moment and hugged. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.''**

**"I love you too.'' She let go, and ran towards the Burrow. I started to look around the tent, many people were dueling with Death Eaters, many still kept coming from out of nowhere. **

**"Stupefy!" My spell hit a Death Eater in the chest, he flew out of the tent. **

**"Avada Kedavra!" I fell fast to the ground as the green spell flew over my head. The Death Eater stood there laughing.**

**"You stupid little witch. You are not strong for us!" I looked at the Death Eater's eyes. It looked like he cried a short while ago.**

**"Confringo!" My spell made the Death Eater fall to the ground. I ran towards another group of Death Eaters.**

**"Expelliarmus!" The spell came from behind me. My wand fell flew out of my hand and on the dance floor. I turned around, somehow the Death Eater who was teasing me got up from the ground.**

**"H-How?" I whispered. He walked towards me. Anger and rage was all over his face.**

**"You little BITCH! You are coming with me! The Dark Lord will no what to do with you!" The Death Eater put his arms around me.**

**"NO! STOP! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Everyone was too distracted dueling with the other Death Eaters to hear me. "HELP ME!" The Death Eater began to drag me, only if I had my wand. "HELP ME, PLEASE!"**

**"You will soon discover what happens to young witches and wizards like you." The Death Eater laughed maniacal. I began to cry. Was this it for me? He finally dragged me out of the tent, I looked at the sky, I could see the full moon.**

**"HELP ME!"**

**"Avada Kedavra!" A green spell flew over my head and hit the Death Eater in the face. He let me go out of his grip and slowly fell to the floor. The Death Eater was dead. A man put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw who it was. It was Viktor Krum.**

**"Are you, Are you okay" Viktor asked panting. I looked at Viktor for a moment before hugging him. I felt as if I was safe in his arms. He saved me from getting taken to Voldemort. Viktor Krum had saved my life.**

**"Thank you," I said, tears flowing down my face. "Thank you, you saved my life. Thank You."**

**"Don't vorry," said Krum. "You are safe, no one is going to hurt you.'' I held on those words, "No one is going to hurt you.'' It felt like eternity that I was in his arms, but it was only a few seconds. "Are you here alone?"**

**"No," I said while whiping the tears from my face. "M-My parents are inside the Burrow."**

**"Vhy didn't you leave wunce the Patronus came?"**

**"My mother is a Muggle, while my father is a squib. And I'm too young to Apparate." Viktor looked at me with interest.**

**"Maybe I could Apparate you back to you houe," said Krum. "Vhere do you live?"**

**"London. If you can take me near Big Ben, I could get my parents back to our house.''**

**Viktor nodded. "Let's go.'' We started for the Burrow, before I stopped. "My wand!" I ran back into the tent, duels were still going on, as fast as I could, I grabbed my wand and ran back to Viktor. I held my wand with a firm grip. A few seconds later, we made it to the front door of the Burrow. Viktor tried to open it.**

**"It's locked.''**

**"If you can cover me, I might be able to get us in," I said. Viktor nodded and ran infront of me. Spells were flying towards us, but he blocked all of them. I knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it," said a familiar female voice.**

**"Mafalda Prewett."**

**"Prove it."**

**"My father is a squib, while my mother is a Muggle. I started at Hogwarts in 1994, during the Triwizard Tournament. Arthur and Molly Weasley were my guardians that summer." The door quickly opened, it was my cousin Molly. She hugged me.**

**"Get inside, get inside!" As Viktor blocked one more spell, he ran into the house. He quickly shut the door. There were many people inside the Burrow. My cousin-in-law Fleur, her parents, her sister, my cousin, Ginny, my parents, a dozen other guests. "Mafalda! What were you thinking fighting out there? Your parents told me what you said, you could have gotten killed!"**

**"I know cousin Molly. I was being an idiot." My parents ran towards me and hugged me. "I was almost taken to You-Know-Who. But Viktor saved me." My parents and cousin's heads turned from me to Viktor. My mother walked towards him and hugged him.**

**"Thank you! Thank you young man! You saved my darling, Mafalda." My father shook his hand and nodded.**

**"Viktor said he will be willing to Apparate us back to London.'' My parents look at me terrified and mouthed "Apparate.''**

**"Don't vorry," said Krum. "It von't hurt. Ve should get going." Me and my parents said good-bye to cousin Molly. Viktor held out both of his hands, I grabbed his right, while my mum grabbed his left. My dad grabbed his left arm. A moment later, there was darkness. Another moment later, we were standing in London.**

**"See," said Krum. "Didn't hurt at all." But my parents stood there, shocked. They let go of Viktor. I looked behind me, we were standing in the shadows of Big Ben. Passerbys stared at us while they walked pass.**

**"Come on," I said to my parents. As my parents walked past me, I looked at Viktor. I walked towards him and gave him another hug. "Thank you, Viktor, for everything."**

**"My pleasure, Mafalda," said Krum. "Be safe." A moment later, he was gone. I turned around, my parents were crossing the street. I ran after them, but I couldn't get him out of my mind, my savior, Viktor Krum.**


	2. The Battle of Hogwarts

**May 1, 1998: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Me and the rest of my fellow Slytherin were taken out of the Great Hall, led by Mr. Filch. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and my cousin Ron Weasley returned to Hogwarts. Voldemort was on his way. A War is about to begin. **

**Speculation began forming after we had made it to the entrance. "Why do you think Potter is back at Hogwarts?" asked my friend Erin, who was a Fourth Year like me.**

**"I don't know. Why would he come back after missing an entire year? Maybe he is looking for something."**

**"It must be important if he returned here." We all headed towards the Grand Staircase. "Do you think Harry will turn himself in?"**

**"Of course not!" said Erin. "He will never give himself to You-Know-Who. He is smarter than that. Do you know what he was doing for the past nine months?"**

**"No. I had no contact with my cousin since my other cousin's wedding back in August."**

**"Ginny doesn't know?"**

**"No. The last time I saw Ginny was back in October.'' **

**"Where do you think Filch is taking us? Are we evacuating the castle?"**

**"We must. Where would they hide us if a war is going to happen? Where Filch is taking us, I don't know, but I heard there are secret passageways all over the castle the lead to Hogsmeade.'' A minute or two later, the entire house made it to the seventh floor.**

**"Filthy squib must be taking us to the Room of Requirement," said Seventh Year, Blaise Zabini, who was talking to fellow Seventh Year, Theodore Nott. The two were right in front of me and Erin. I mouthed the word to Erin, we both were shocked.**

**"I always thought it never existed," whispered Erin.**

**"Me either. I thought it was another myth in this school, just how the Chamber of Secrets used to be.'' We were now walking to the end of the corridor, we came to a halt. I looked over everybody's heads.**

**"We stopped at a wall," I told Erin.**

**"A wall? Shouldn't we be walking into a room?" Suddenly there was a scratchy noise. Two large doors have appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Incredible!" said Erin. The group had started walking again. As me and Erin had finally made it inside the Room of Requirement, we looked around. It was amazing, ceilings that reach Heaven, a width so huge, millions of people can come inside here.**

**There were already many people inside the room. Some were Hogsmeade residents, others were Hogwarts Alumni. **

**"Must be a secret passageway in here," said Erin. The group again came to a halt, assuming that it would take time for over a hundred Slytherins to use a passageway out. There was a large window to my left. There was a full moon, shining brightly in the window.**

**"I can't believe this," I told Erin. "In an hour from now, Hogwarts will be hosting a battle."**

**"I know. This castle might crumble to the floor. This might be our last sight of Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement."**

**"Have hope. We'll be back next year. Harry will stop You-Know-Who."**

**"I hope so."**

**We waited for what seemed like a half-hour until we were third in line. People were coming in and out of the tunnel. People's voices echoed throughout the room.**

**"You reckon he's already here?"**

**"Maybe. But there is no way he can just walk in. There has to be protective enchantments protecting us.''**

**"I can just picture him, smiling at the castle. Waiting excitedly for midnight to hit."**

**"I know. He's probably waiting in the Forbidden Forest."**

**"You think he's in Hogsmeade?" said Erin with a quick gasp.**

**"If he was, people would be running out of the tunnel and not walking casually out."**

**"I guess you have a point. But what if they don't know he's in Hogs-"**

**"Erin, please. You are putting me in a bad mood. Don't worry he's not even close to us." About ten minutes later, me and Erin were finally first in line. Erin went in front of me.**

**"Walk quickly, don't run, be safe." said Filch to Erin as she walked into the tunnel. After he said the same thing to me, I smiled back. "Thanks.'' As I looked into the depths of the tunnel, it was dark, I couldn't even see my hands. All I heard were voices.**

**"Midnight will be in about ten minutes," said a voice next to me. **

**"We must hurry.''**

**"Make sure to have your wand at the ready.'' This is it. I thought I was going to die in this tunnel, it felt like it went on for miles and miles and miles. I kept my head high, wanting to see the light.**

**Finally, about a few minutes later (but felt ten years), I could finally see the end of the tunnel. I saw many people inside a room. A room I've never seen. I was helped out of a tunnel by what looked like a Hogsmeade resident. Half of the Slytherins were in this room, it was crowded. I could see young Slytherins walking into a fireplace and using the Floo Network.**

**"Mafalda," said my friend Erin. She was behind me. "We are going to have to use the Floo Network to get out of here."**

**"I noticed. The Floo Network doesn't connect to Muggle homes.''**

**"What are you going to do then?"**

**"I guess I have to go to the Burrow instead.''**

**"But I heard the Weasleys were on the run, that here house was now being watched."**

**"If all the Death Eaters are probably on their way here, It's safe to say nothing is going to happen.''**

**"Do you want me to come with you? Just for when?"**

**"Be with your family, Erin. I'll be fine." I looked around the room, it looked like a pub. "Where are we?"**

**"The Hog's Head. Aberforth Dumbledore runs this place." I turned to face Erin.**

**"Did you just say D-Dumbledore?"**

**"Yeah. Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore runs this place. He is Dumbledore's younger brother."**

**"Dumbledore had a brother?"**

**"And a sister, named Ariana. Didn't you know any of this?"**

**"Erin, I live in London. My parents live a Muggle life, the only time I have contact with the Wizarding World is during the school year." **

**"Well, I thou-" **

**"Attention!" Erin was cut off my a man standing at the entrance of the Hog's Head. Everyone gave their attention to him. "Anyone who is under the age of seventeen, and waiting to use the Floo Network, come with me.'' Many people walked to the entrance.**

**"Should we go?" I asked. I looked at the line for the fireplace, it was still pretty long.**

**"You go," said Erin. "I think I'm going to wait here."**

**"But Erin, it would be fas-"**

**Mafalda, listen. This is probably the safest place here now. We don't know what's out there! Dementors, giants, anything! It's about a few minutes from midnight, once you leave that door, you must protect yourself."**

**"Okay, okay," I replied. "Just be safe." I hugged Erin. "Write to me everyday.''**

**"Don't worry, I will.'' I let go of Erin, and mouthed good-bye. She did the same. I left the Hog's Head and made into the streets of Hogsmeade. Many people were Apparating and Disapparating in the street. I could see Hogwarts in the distance with what seemed like a blue shield over it. As I continued to look at Hogwarts while walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell to the snow-covered ground.**

**"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. As I slowly looked at the man, I exactly remembered who he was. It was Viktor Krum.**

**"Viktor?" He was wearing a black hoodie.**

**"Mafalda?" He reached out his hand and helped me up. **

**"What are you doing here?" I asked.**

**"I'm heading to Hogvarts," he looked at the castle behind me, a second later he turned back to me. "Vere are you going?"**

**"I need to use the Floo Network."**

**"But, don't you live in a Muggle home?"**

**"Yeah. I'm going to the Burrow."**

**"Alone? Do you vant me to come vith you? To keep you company, to keep you safe?"**

**"No, no," I replied. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, you're needed here. Harry Potter will need all the help he could get.''**

**"If you insist." I looked into his beautiful eyes, they were amazing. As I continued to look into his eyes, he hugged me. I closed my eyes. I felt yet safe again in his arms, he wanted to protect me. He had only seen me once, during Bill & Fleur's wedding, but it seemed like he had never forgot about me. It felt like another eternity when I was in Viktor's arms, my protector's arms.**

**"Be safe," said Krum, as he whispered it into my ear. "I'll vorry about you if you tell me 'you wont.'''**

**"I will," I replied. "I'll be safe and sound, wondering about you and everybody else.'' And finally, with pain in my heart, I let go of Viktor. "Be careful.''**

**"I always am," said Krum as he smiled. He kissed me on the cheek. "Take care.'' He ran towards the Hog's Head, I looked as he did. He was a warrior, a hero, a courageous man. I was deep in my thoughts, until a loud explosion startled me. It came from Hogwarts, it looked like someone tried to cast a spell to get rid of the shield. It was finally Midnight. I ran with other Slytherins to the closest door.**

**"Hurry," said a woman, it looked like she owned the building. I walked inside, it looked cozy. "You first.'' She pointed at me. I nodded and walked into the fireplace. She grabbed my hand and gave me a handful of Floo powder.**

**"Be careful," said the woman. I nodded back at her. "The Burrow!" Darkness again had filled my sight, and a second later, I was in the living room of the Burrow.**


	3. Thinking at the Burrow

**May 2, 1998: The Burrow**

**It was so quiet. Usually the Burrow is filled with noise, it was so unusual to be the only one in this large house. I slowly looked out of the house's windows, no one was in sight. What if Death Eaters are inside the house? I quietly walked up the stairs.**

**For the next twenty minutes, I looked in every single spot a Death Eater could be or hide. The bedrooms, the bathrooms, the closets, everything. The only thing here was the pet Ghoul in the attic. I went back downstairs, I need to contact my parents. The only way was by owl.**

**My pet owl was still back at Hogwarts. I had to use one of my cousins' owls. The only owl here was Pigwidgeon, Ron's pet small owl. He was so excited to see me. I walked to the kitchen table, with parchment and a quill. I began to write a letter.**

**''Dear Mum and Dad,**

**Hogwarts has been under attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry Potter returned. Don't worry, they evacuated all the students under age. I'm now at the Burrow. I am fine, but all the Weasleys are at the castle helping Harry. If you get this message please respond.**

**Mafalda.''**

**I tied the letter to Pigwidgeon's leg and told him where to go. He flew out of the window. What should I do? Should I fall asleep? Should I worry all night? **

**I don't feel safe at all in this house, I feel totally helpless. I should have taken Viktor's offer, with him here, I wouldn't be so lonely, I would have someone to talk to, I would feel safe. For that brief minute in Hogsmeade, Viktor made it seem like everything went back to normal. No war, just peace. **

**I would do anything to relive that minute, I might have been the last time seeing Viktor. Since the wedding, I thought of Viktor day and night. I remember him back in my First Year as the Durmstrang Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, I never had feelings for him then but I was only eleven. He's too old for me, I'm fifteen, he's twenty-one! That will never happen!**

**The only reason I remembered his name after he saved me, was because he caused a commotion arriving. Many people were whispering his name. "Viktor'' his name was on my mind everyday. I had many dreams and fantasies about him. I am fifteen-years-old, he's interested in people his age, not a little girl!**

**I walked over to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I poured myself a glass of milk. Before sitting down, I noticed that I was still in my Slytherin robes. I walked up to Ginny's room and put on a red t-shirt (to big for me), and some shorts. I put my school robes on the couch in the living room.**

**I now sat back down to eat my sandwich. How can I be eating in a time like this?! My cousins are fighting in a battle, I don't know If I will ever see them again, and the man I fell for might die tonight. And I'm just eating like it was a regular night. This will go down as the most important date in the Wizarding World in either two ways: The Boy Who Lived might finally kill the Dark Lord, or the Dark Lord might kill the Boy Who Lived and rule with an iron fist.**

**An hour or two has past, I took a peaceful nap on the couch, until I noise woke me up. I quickly grabbed for my wand, until I realized that it was Pigwidgeon. I put my wand back on the couch and grabbed for the letter on the owl's leg.**

**"Thanks Pig." Pigwidgeon responded with a happy hoot. I unfolded the letter.**

**''Dear Mafalda,  
**

**Thank God you are all right! It was smart of you to not stay and fight. We want you to stay at the Burrow, it would take us a while to get there. We miss you, we hope you are alright, we LOVE you.**

**Mum and Dad.''**

**It was mum who wrote me, I have the same handwriting as her. I smiled and one tear fell out of my eye. I miss my parents. I read the letter three or four more times. After I finished rereading the letter, I gave Pigwidgeon my leftover crumbs. I went back to the couch and fell back to sleep, wishing all the evil would go away.**


End file.
